


|Midnight|

by Will_I_Ever_Make_A_Sound



Category: Vicious - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_I_Ever_Make_A_Sound/pseuds/Will_I_Ever_Make_A_Sound
Summary: Who knew that one moment, the second between PM and AM, could hold so much?(Poetry)





	|Midnight|

Midnight. The witching hour. The definitive line between the late hours of night and the early hours of morning. The difference between dark and light.

The time for settling debts, for decades old revenge, for dried blood and bitter plans nursed with time. For words; dirty words, fearful words, angry words, last words. The beginning of endings and the end of beginnings. The power contained in ones head, ones voice, ones hands.

The time for the electric feeling of elation, the silence after death, the sinking disappointment that hangs like lead in your stomach. Gluttony, lust, pride, wrath. The unspeakables. For what happens in dark alleys, black corners. Souls, dirtied, smudged in shades of grey, handled with no care at all.

The time for lies rewritten into hard truths with black lines, for no truths at all. For fallen angels and risen devils, and those who lie in between. For the innocents who aren't as innocent as they seem, the broken who don't break others, for pain that never ends. For pain, holy, sacred, true.

For brillant and bored college students, for "Hell, we could be heroes", for unraveled knots and unraveled lives, whisky and misery, eyes that shine like broken glass. For dark hoods and harsh lights, skin-stealing devils and the monsters that lurk within.

The time for blood to be split and words to be wielded like knives, for knives themselves to slice through the black sky and tear open the heavens. For a forever after. For Ever. For One. Last. Ending.

The time not for heroes, but for Villains. The balance point between two men. A taunt. A promise.

Midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I have to give thanks to Scallion (and their fic Distinct Taste) bc I just read it and??? A) it's so pretty and fitting with the characters and asdfghjkl and B) of course then I wanted to write poetry afterwards bc who WOULDNT after that beautiful piece of writing sooooo thank you friend? If you read this I hope you like it?   
> Anyways this is super short and I'm sorry, but I think it's ok? Kudos and comments are, of course, cherished forEver (hahaha see what I did there? sorry anyways) so if you thought it was ok press the lil button? Ok thank you for reading


End file.
